Fade to Black
by Aura
Summary: Kagome is a normal student, Inuyasha, though the half-demon belongs to Kikyo the powerful priestess in training. A night out to try to frighten the young human girl turns into something else entirely when she finds things are never what they seem. A.U.
1. What Lies Within

**Fade to Black**

**Chapter One:** _**What Lies Within**_

_"There is a time to take counsel of your fears, and there is a time to never listen to any fear."_

_**~George S. Patton**_

Kagome scowled. It was difficult to not. The entire situation was preposterous.  
Here she was, standing outside of the cast iron gates of the creepy old school building at the end of a mostly abandoned area of buildings. None were inviting, given the various stages of debilitation. The sreets were filthy with trash gathered in what corners existed or along the sides of walls in alleyways, the muck-covered windows either half boarded over or broken. Then there was the lack of any movement other than herself and her fellow classmates. Not even the homeless came here very often, and if they were here the presence of a half demon had them hiding well out of sight. There wasn't even vegetation except for a few weeds sticking out here and there between cracks in the sidewalk, brown and wrinkled - barely clinging to life.

The school building itself seemed to be the centerpiece of the diseased neighborhood - a shadow-ridden heart to a broken body. It rose above several of the nearby buildings, blackened and unholy with peaks rising perilously into the clouded sky.  
Amorutsu High School had once been a place for teaching children with the signs how to become priests and priestesses. The school's headmaster had attempted to exorcize Hakudoshi - a high ranking demon - and became possessed. He killed several of the other teachers and when the massacre was finally stopped, his body erupted into hellfire that enveloped and corrupted the school. Scores of students met a terrible end. That was the story she'd heard. It was a common tale that it was now haunted, and particularly when the moon was full as it was tonight. It was hard to consider the superstitions all that foolish now that she was here. She rode by it sometimes in the mornings if she missed the bus for school but it had always been during the day.

The moon shown down as a haunting silver light through the thin film of mist that had had become common place at nightfall; it was exceptionally more frightening a challenge than she had first expected. She'd been successfully goaded into agreeing to enter the building earlier that day - she shouldn't have allowed herself but Inuyasha had been involved and now he was watching her after having attempted to convince her that she couldn't do this.

"Just remember," This had to have been the fifteen time he'd said it. "In, plant the flag, out...I can't believe I'm agreeing to this...getting involved in a building that's off limits could get us all expelled."

"I know, I know. I'll try to be quick." Kagome replied with a frown of her own at him. The boy was such a baby sometimes. If he hadn't acted racist in the first place then she wouldn't feel the need to prove him wrong.

She had a white flag curled around a pole and was walking up to the decadent building as she looked around at the ominous fog and up at the sinister blackened walls. Kagome swallowed to try to push back the rising feeling of doom and kept moving forward. Glancing back at the rest would make her seem week - as if she were seeking help.  
A high-pitched squealing sound came from the front doors hinges as she pushed it open, moving her flashlight left and right. It was almost a pity she'd remembered one or she could have said it was impossible to go in without a light source.

First entry was a lobby area with a few benches and lockers, the ground was very dusty and a pile of leaves had built up in one of the corners. The lack of lighting other than her own thin, flimsy ray was disturbing, and there was a vague scent of smoke - chilling that it still lingered after decades. She was far enough away from the others now. Too late to turn back, she slipped through the door and gasped as it slammed loudly behind her...

*****Flashback*****

He wasn't hers; she knew that, but it couldn't hurt to look, could it?

Kagome was staring at the silver haired, dog-earred, half demon giving his speech at the front of the classroom. She had been pining over the boy for years, loving him since they'd first met. He'd saved her from an attack by an Abbandon when she was outside on her swingset. Hell, he was the main reason she knew so much about the demon and priestly world in the first place.

There were two main sects of demons. The Host were the demons that ruled the world and most of its politics. They were under strict rules not to use their abilities or mystical weaponry without permission or in a time of need such as an attack by the Abbandon. The Abbandon were the demons that never wanted to live peacefully with the humans, and felt they should control them instead. Both types were capable of appearing human in most cases, half-demons being an exception. The demon magic behind such disguises didn't seem to work on them for some reason.

Most normal people only knew to fear both types of demons. Even if the Host weren't often malevolent, they had taken over the rule of most countries either personally or through mortals they 'sponsored'. The image of freedom in any country was often a joke, and in areas like Africa, Russia, and South America the Abbandon ruled openly through fear of their superior powers. Who would oppose monsters that could exist in any form imaginable?

Priests were humans with mystical energy that could aid or hinder demons, and for some reason if one had a child with a demon they would have either fully human or fully demon offspring. She wasn't sure why, what she'd been taught in class was the main belief was because of the mystical energies they possessed. It was not uncommon for known demons to marry a holy man or woman as a gesture of peace. It was a local project to learn about the integration of all the races; demon, half-demon, holy, and human.

Inuyasha was a half dog demon; his father a full demon and his mother had been human. She was gone now, sadly and he wouldn't ever discuss her. He'd never spoken of other family, and Kagome felt it best not to bring it up.

She wasn't the only one staring at Inuyasha. A lot of girls did, and often, though it didn't really bother her much. There was something special about demons, even half ones, perhaps because they were mysterious and otherworldly, perhaps because they were - in the case of full demons - almost ageless. Kagome herself thought it had to be the silver hair.

Either way, even after the speech ended she continued to stare until the bell had rung. Inuyasha's vindictive girlfriend had noticed Kagome's attention, and ensured that she had it the worst. Kikyo was her name. She'd never liked the fact that Inuyasha seemed to want to be friends with Kagome. What she liked even less was that she and Kagome were quite similar in appearance.

Milky complection with almost no blemishes, wide blue eyes, high cheekbones, heart shaped faces, long silky black hair. Athletic bodies, while not with the largest curves were still hourglass shaped. If they didn't wear different styles of clothing and hair, most people would have exceptional difficulty telling them apart.

Despite the fact they appeared as if they could be twins, there were details that made them quite different. Kikyo was one of the strongest priestess' of the age, whereas Kagome was without any mystical powers. Then there was the fact that Kikyo was stuck up and sort of a bitch and Kagome was generally nicer...

She was obviously displeased at the staring, and walked up with one of the dozens of girls that followed her around. Kagome couldn't even remember her name - she'd think of her as goon thirty-seven for the moment. "So, have you heard we're going out to the old school building tonight?"

"So?" Kagome resisted the urge to frown as Inuyasha was still in the room and speaking with the teacher. He usually got pissed at her if she didn't at least pretend to be nice to Kikyo. "It's just an old building."

"Wow, you must be really brave." Goon Thirty-Seven said, seemingly impressed despite the obvious disapproving look by Kikyo. As one of the fan club, Kagome never expected a lot of real intellect. "That place gives me the creeps. You should volunteer to be the person that goes inside."

"Why would I want to go inside a burnt out old relic?" Kagome replied, still trying to sound polite. "It doesn't even look interesting. It's probably not haunted anymore or the local authorities would have done something about it."

"Then you shouldn't mind going inside for a little while." Kikyo answered sweetly, much better at acting than her flunkies. "We were dared by Mitsukai Supakusu school to take a white flag to the roof and hang it where everyone could see it. Tonight is our night, then tomorrow they have to take a black flag up if they want to keep up with the challenge."

Angel Spark - as the English would have it pronounced - was a school of mostly foreigners sent to Japan to learn local exorcism rites. It was common practice to send priests all over the world to do various sorts of training when their own personal work had been completed. As Angel Spark was full of upperclassmen that often seemed to have the same narcissist complex of Kikyo's, a natural sort of enmity had built between the two groups of students.

"That also seems sort of pointless. I have homework to do." Kagome said, not sure how else to get them to leave her alone. It was a feeble excuse however as they had a few of the same classes and none had given homework for the holiday weekend. "You really think I want to run up that decrepit building's stairs and plant a flag for you? It's not really my fight."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Inuyasha slipped an arm around Kikyo as he waggled fingers at Kagome and mindless friend of Kikyo thirty-seven. It was painful to watch her crush be totally ignorant of her feelings. She'd adjusted to it so well that she didn't even flinch visibly anymore.

"Kagome was just saying she'd run the flag up to the top of the old school house," Kikyo purred, glancing at Kagome with a wicked glint in her eye. "I told her it was much too frightening for me. But she has such respect for your father's school she insisted she couldn't just let our rivals beat us."

"What?" Inuyasha looked at her skeptically, his dismissive tone made her fluffy feelings warp into foul ones. "I don't think that's a good idea, Kagome. You aren't even a priestess. If something did happen, you'd just get yourself killed."

The entire lack of faith in his voice set her on fire. So what if she was just a mortal. She didn't cared about that. Wasn't that the whole point of this project in the first place; to show that everyone could live equally? Racist. "I can do it just fine. It's just a building. Like I said, it's probably not even haunted like the stories say, or it would have already been taken care of."

"Kagome, it's still listed as off-limits, along with all the other buildings for seven blocks around it. If it was safe don't you think that the school would have taken it off the blacklist for students?" Inuyasha commented, and normally he was not the level-headed one. He was starting to sound a bit angry, though. "Stop being stupid. Since when do you care about the Angel Spark crap?"

"Stop trying to tell me I can't just cause I'm normal," Kagome huffed. They always ended up arguing. Stupid boy needed to learn when to keep his mouth shut. " It's not a big deal. I can do it; I'd be more worried about damage to the building than any ghosts or goblins."

"Great!" Kikyo exclaimed. "We'll drive out there at eight then, and have the flag ready to go." She still had a nasty grin on her face as she patted the girl's shoulders fondly. "You should give Kagome more credit, Inuyasha. She's brimming with courage for a mortal."

*****Back to Present*****

Until the loud slam, Kagome had only been a little nervous. Now she was getting scared, as she glanced back to make sure the door wasn't sealed shut. A gentle wind had reopened it just a fraction and through the crack she could see Inuyasha putting his jacket around Kikyo as she laughed about something. The rest of her goons also laughed in mindless mimicry as minions often do. The half demon looked troubled as he settled arms around Kikyo, eyes on the building.

Kagome bit her lip. What did she think she was trying to prove? Still, it was just wind, and she wasn't going to let all the hype get to her. Trying to put more weight on her toes than her heels - sound was echoing much too easily for her taste - she rubbed the back of her neck with a free hand in a vain attempt to push down the hairs. It seemed like a place ghosts or goblins would take a liking too after all. Everything inside had been stained deep grays or blacks from the fire, from the tile floors to the metal lockers and rock ceilings. Perhaps the rumors were true and it really was hellfire that had ravaged these walls.

At least luck had given her that the entrance she'd come through was right next to the stairs, leading up into the blackness. It was almost dooming; she felt like an easy target given her rather bright apparell. She'd just worn the same thing worn to school that day. Jeans, a white t-shirt with an angel Hello Kitty on the front with the logo 'Too Good for You'. Her brother Souta had bought it for her and bugged her to wear it for a week. Today had been the worst day to start.

If she was wrong and there was some demon or creature in here then she really didn't want to look like she was taunting it. The further in she went, the more she was really starting to believe the stories had been true. It wasn't necessary to have heard the horror stories to know that something terrible had happened here. Some intangible force loomed about like a dark static that crept across every surface. She was ready to jump at the slightest motion or sound.

The steps leading up had survived quite well, having been built from stone instead of wood. Many schools and holy buildings were built more with blessed stone and metal than with wood; it was a common thing for demons to command fire or hellfire. Each step seemed to make the air thicker - harder to breath and even to draw light further out of the now unreliable rod of illumination in her hand. Still, she pressed forward, drawn upward into the heart of darkness.

*****Outside*****

The sky was growing darker as the moon was soon covered by rolling clouds and thickening mist. A gentle rumble in the distance offered the hint of the coming storm, and the winds were starting to pick up speed. Inuyasha watched it all with a frown, face twisted downward as he tugged off his jacket to put around Kikyo. This was wrong...

His father had forbidden him from coming here...it was suppose to be illegal for everyone, but even the police force wouldn't patrol here at night. He knew they wouldn't be caught. Still, there was something wrong in the air; there was too much of a scent of ozone and something else he couldn't quite place that seemed familiar.

"I don't like this," Inuyasha commented to Kikyo as he continued to fret. "We should get Kagome and go. This land is off-limits for a reason."

"Oh calm down, Inuyasha, I'm starting to think Kagome's actually braver than you." Kikyo blew off his concerns with a laugh, her goons laughing with her at the half-demon's expense. A glare silenced the chuckles.

"Maybe he's right Kikyo," Goon Thirty-seven commented. She was getting the heeby-jeeby's watching the building as well. Something in her priesty senses was telling her there was some sort of danger brewing. "I mean...something..."

Kikyo shrugged, interrupting them. "It was suppose to storm tonight. It was on the news - do any of you bother to watch the news? We're trying to frighten her a little. If she gets spooked and runs out - any moment now I'm expecting - then she'll not try to tag along and watch any of you if you go on a mission in the future, yes? It is for her own good."

"I guess," Inuyasha sighed, giving in as he wrapped arms around his girlfriend. He still didn't like it. There was definitely something still wrong with this place. Perhaps it was just an echo of the horrible deaths that had happened here - but he could tell something was wrong beyond the cold wind and the brewing storm. His ears flickered toward the building, listening carefully; the smallest scream or disturbance and he'd run in there after her. A few of the others were lingering behind the couple - or to be more precise - behind the half demon. They could all tell something was amiss.

*****Heart of Darkness*****

She was on the seventh floor - the last one before the roof - when she felt a pulse in the air. It wasn't a sound or an actual motion; she couldn't even put her finger on it. Some indistinguishable sonar? But it had it's own rhythm, a silent spookie heartbeat for this malevolently aware tomb. She was about to head up the final few steps to the roof access door when she noticed a light that wasn't her flashlight shimmering from one of the rooms down the hall.

Fingers closed more tightly around the metal rod. It was her torch of holy freedom in this catacomb. What the hell was another light doing up here?

"Probably has something to do with Kikyo and getting more of her friends to lay in wait and scare me." Kagome guessed, still scowling. She crept carefully toward the door where light had filtered through. Switching off her own, the girl plunged the room into darkness.

The lack of illumination seemed only to strengthen the sense of dread that came with each throb of the nefariously intoxicating energy. she was then in the scarred hallway, the thoughts of her classmates outside a memory. Kagome was focused on a room that was letting out that strip of gentle blue light.

Rubbing her arms unconsciously, there was a chill in the air that wasn't because of the Autumn season. Yet, she knew she had to go and see what was behind that door, regardless of the possible danger. A driving force demanded she look behind that wooden curtain. She thought she could hear someone calling her name, but it was faint, just out of reach.

She found it incredibly difficult to think straight. It was as if she was moving through molassus, walking toward that door in slow motion, moving around cracks in the floor with a natural grace and intuition. The whole world was at a crawl as Kagome reached out, longingly, her fingers slipped around the icy metal of the doorknob and tugged it open. She stepping inside as she pulled glossed-over eyes up to gaze into the mysterious room.

**End Chapter**

This took me about four days to finish the way I wanted it, I finally managed to get a beta but they are a bit slow. I am enjoying the chance to make something an Alternate Universe and I've not seen too many A.U.'s where the full demon and half demon aspects of the characters were kept so I thought it would be a good challenge. I hope folks enjoy and I'm always up for a little love on the review side of things.

_-Aura_


	2. Cutting Obscurity

**Chapter Two:** _**Cutting Obscurity**_

"_It takes a long while for a naturally trustful person to reconcile himself to the idea that after all God will not help him."_

_**~Henry Louis Mencken**_

"Dammit, I told you something bad was going to happen." Inuyasha snapped, ears flattening against his skull as he stepped back from the barrier. He'd attempted to move forward a moment before and was struck by some sort of unnatural electricity. His claws were more visible, extended a little from his hands, eyes narrowed on the invisible barrier in front of him. "KAGOME! Get out of there!"

He doubted the yelling would be of much help. He didn't have the best senses other than smell but something was happening here that was beyond their capabilities. If nothing else the sudden fear in Kikyo's sweat gave that away. "What do you feel Kikyo?"

"I..." The normally confident girl was gaping at the building as she tried to sort though the sudden assault on her awareness. "I've never felt anything like it...it's incredibly powerful..."

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled again, his claws only burning against the barrier as they electrified his hands pushing him away. Up to his elbows the flesh was nearly burned away from his attempt to pass the invisible wall. "Listen up you dumbass! Get out of there! KAGOME!"

"We won't be able to get past it." Goon thirty-seven stated the obvious for everyone. "We should call the school headmaster before things get out of hand."

"Do you even have his number? I doubt powerful demons just hand it out to everyone." Another of the many goons offered the snark reply. "Besides, we'll all be in a lot of trouble for sending her in there like this. This was a stupid idea, Kikyo."

"Shut up." Inuyasha growled at them, another of his glares inspiring compliance. "Kikyo, dig the cell out of my pocket...I need you to call for me, I can't do it."

His hands were starting to bleed where the skin had atrophied to almost nothing, drops of the crimson liquid hissing when they hit the ground. For once Kikyo knew better than to argue with him and pulled out the phone and looked back up at him for further direction.

The instruction caused several gaping stares though he wasn't paying the rest of the students any attention.

"Go down to the contact labeled 'Dad'."

*****What Lies Within*****

Blue. The room where she'd drifted was lit by a series of sapphire crystals, with a large central one putting out very little light was clear, diamond like. The beautiful gem levitated horizontally in the air. Captured within was a figure that appeared from a distance to be sleeping. Around it seven smaller blue crystals were fused with the floor at even intervals and had all manner of runes laced within them - the runes were acting as gentle, azure lanterns.

It was a warding circle of some kind; something used to keep demons in or out. This was further evidenced by the body laying within the central crystal. Kagome moved forward as though not in control of her own steps. She could still faintly hear some sort of screaming, but it was so distant now that she gave it no more mind than a passing wind. A warning was nagging in the back of her mind, but she couldn't be pestered to indulge it.

Long metallic silver locks framed the crescent moon marking on his forehead. It seemed to be emanating a rich cobalt light of it's own. Along both his cheeks were scarlet lines, with matching visible ones on his wrists. All of these natural tattoo like marks gave him away as a demon. His features were regal, having the same exotic allure of all of his race they demanded attention even in their rest. He wore a strange sort of spiked upper armor across his chest that extended to arch over his left arm. Red tassels fell from where it connected to a more traditional breastplate. Beneath that was a kimono of fine silk, white with red cherry blossom markings on the sleeves and left shoulder. The demon's right shoulder was enveloped in a long off-white fur that looked a little like a boa, though exponentially larger. There was a pale yellow belt marked in blue around his waist, tied in a strange knot. Black boots finished the man's ensemble.

She was next to the circle of crystals before she knew it, and then she suddenly doubled over forward, grasping her side as it flared with pain. The onslaught of nausea helped her push aside the other influence that had grasped her mind.

"_What the hell am I doing?"_ Her thought wasn't a comforting one. _"This can't be a good thing. What is happening here? Okay, just back up slowly Kagome, nice and easy."_

As though to respond to her silent commentary, a voice ripped through her mind shouting,"Mortal, move left now!" There was no questioning such orders. As though not in control of her own body, it complied before she could even think. The teenager rolled left with a deftness she didn't know she possessed. The floor where she had been before dexterously maneuvering was crushed under the weight of a large tendril of shadow. Cracks appeared in the stone and she gaped dumbfounded, still trying to catch up to what was happening.

"_**Mortal, move within the circle of crystals!" **_Her body jumped at the command, though this time slower than her attacker. She froze in midair - her right leg just outside the wards, and it was clutched tightly by another ebony tendril. It felt as if the limb had been plunged into a ice-ridden water and the frigid burn was crawling up her calf as it held firm. Glancing back, eyes widened as she saw the shadows themselves assaulting her. Worse still it was attached to something in the unnatural black filling the room She couldn't make it out and she wasn't really sure she wanted to.

"_**Clear your mind. Ignore your leg, and stop panicking!" **_You'd think just hearing the words wouldn't actually help. The deep baritone that had requisitioned her body to it's whims didn't fail her. There was a sudden focus and calm that washed over her. Hearing voices was generally suppose to be a bad thing but she'd take whatever she could get right now.

Her leg was still being held in place. Kagome couldn't help but grimace as the shadows attempted to pull her out. After a moment, however, she realized they could only hold her there. The protection of the wards wouldn't allow them to pull her free.

The pain was still in her right side but it was more of a throb than a sharp stab now. The cold had only crawled up to her calf - the last bit of her body outside the wards - before pausing, but she could feel her ankle and calf starting to tingle from the cold - that pain was dying down but it was from numbness.

The living shadow began to curl itself around the edges of the heptagon of crystals. Perhaps it couldn't get inside yet, but it seemed quite ready to search for a weakness in the ward. Though the voice had demanded her to relax, it only worked for a short while - she was growing frightened again. It was now perfectly clear why the old school and it's perimeter were off-limits.

"Now now now..." Another deep voice cut through the air, one made her skin crawl as it 'tsked'with disappointment. The voice maked her feel like there were a million insects scuttling across her body. Nausea returned and she shuddered, fear gripping ever tighter. The only minor comfort was that it was a real voice and not just in her head. "What will I do with you? You can't just stay there in the circle forever you know. Your ankle is going to have to be amputated soon from the frostbite alone. Eventually when it dies, the sickness and cold will reach up through your veins. A clot will stop your heart, or perhaps kill your brain. I'll be generous if you give me the Jewel however. I'll let you go."

A head amongst the shadows was floating outside the circle where she was being held. A simple man's face was without demon markings - handsome in his own dark way. His hair seemed to become the shadows themselves as it extended out. His face was defined, features harsher than the man in the crystal, and yet if his eyes weren't a deep ruby the false human face probably would have been one she'd have walked by on the street without thinking about it. It reminded her how easily demons could blend into society - as he was obviously a demon and an Abbandon.

"Fine...Here..." She tore off the necklace she'd worn to school and tossed it passed the makeshift circle offering her the only light. Kagome watched it vanish into the inky dark before the thing voiced it's displeasure with her action.

"That's not it!" It came in an angry louder tone, her body shuddered again and she realized that the chill had just barely risen up her leg without her noticing until then. The shadows seemed to be using her body as a conduit through the barrier. She wasn't sure how much longer she could last. "Do not mock me, you worthless chattel! I, Commander of the Night's Shadows..."

It continued to talk but the voice in her mind spoke and it shut her ears to whatever the now silently moving mouth was going on about. _**"Touch the crystal where the crescent moon of my mark rests. Release me, Mortal."**_

The only thing that could have ripped her eyes from the terrifying promise of certain death by the encroaching cold was the baritone voice that seemed to make it readily dismissible. The demon in the crystal was obviously the one that had been speaking to her and his voice sounded cold and controlled, but his face was so gentle in it's trapped rest. Another reminder that not everything was as it seemed, no demon was weak. This time, unlike every other command he'd given her, her arms stayed at her side. She hadn't made a motion to release him.

"_So it's not just a voice in my head, but I'm still targeted for death by shadows," _she thought, her frantic mind not sure what to concentrate on. _"What if it's just a trick?"_

She bit her lip, the pain in her side was becoming sharp again and she couldn't feel her ankle or calf anymore. The chill had risen as far as her thigh and she was beginning to shiver, a short glance back revealed the skin was beginning to turn blue.

"You turn your back on me? You think the creature in the circle can save you? Ha!" The disembodied head floating outside was audible to her again. "You can forget my promise to leave you. It's only a matter of time until I consume your flesh and use your form as my puppet to do the same to all who call you friend. I'll take the jewel by force, then."

Kagome looked back at the gem-crafted coffin; it was better than the floating head. She didn't know if it could read her thoughts, so whispered out loud: "...you're just another of the Abbandon...the one that was trapped here, that killed the school."

The voice that spoke into her mind was easily calmer and stronger in nature than the one behind her. There was however, a calculated malice in it's words that instantly made her wary for more than her life. It was as if her soul was vulnerable to the corruption of these creatures._ "How could they have been in the center of an old school all this time? Why wouldn't the holy forces have cleansed them? Why leave this demon here for anyone to find?"_

Kagome began to tire from the awkward position. Her right leg was still trapped by the shadow behind her, and holding up her body was quite straining. She fell down next to the crystalline prison and held onto it's edge to keep herself steady as the pain in her side redoubled, her vision swimming.

"_**My power to effect this world will wane with the moon. Release me Mortal and I'll destroy this demon that plagues you. On this I swear." **_His voice touched her, perfectly clear in the dizziness of the rest of her suddenly uncertain world.

She could vaguely remember from somewhere that if a demon took an oath, then he had to do it or risk losing his powers or even death. She couldn't remember where she'd heard it, or if it was even fact - maybe it was just the creature influencing her mind more than she realized. The chill had reached her abdomen and was rising. The creature was doing what it said: it was invading her body and her time was obviously limited.

"And...you won't hurt me?" She asked, her voice holding a calm she didn't understand. The creature outside was screaming, from the corner of her eye she could see it's mouth moving animatedly but again her ears had been spared it's frightening voice.

"_**Creature, you are beneath me. You will come to no harm until my sworn oath has been completed."**_

"_All demons must be jerks not just half ones. I don't want to die here!" _She thought with a frown. The offer was probably as close to safety she was going to get. She reached up and traced the quarter moon with her index finger as she pressed her free hand against her side. The darkness enveloped her as all of the crystal in the room evaporated into a light mist. _"Maybe I just doomed everyone..."_

The arctic cold lasted only a split second as the room was plunged into pitch black. Just as quickly, the darkness fled, leaving her dropped flashlight to illuminate the room. There was a vague memory of letting it slip from her fingers when she'd first seen the warding circle. It was hard to watch what was happening; her eyes were watering from the agony in her side and leg but she could only make out blurs of movement as the creatures fought. So fast they may as well have been teleporting from place to place in the room.

She was slumped on the floor, wincing and holding her side still. Daggers running up from her right leg where it was still a little blue. Feeling was starting to return to it though, which was the first good sign she'd had since walking into this creepy old academy. With the numbness receding, pain was filtering through slowly.

The head she'd seen before in the darkness was now attached to a body. The demon of the Abbandon wore a purple and blue kimono and had the shadowy tendrils that had nearly been her undoing curling from his back. A ribbon of golden light was wrapped around his neck and sizzling through his flesh. The red eyes narrowed, as if he didn't actually feel the pain from his skin being burned off. "Sesshomaru...how unexpected of you. Why rescue this girl? That desperate to be free of this place?"

"Don't insult me by implying my actions were anything other than to bury my claws in your throat, Naraku." Her savior stated coldly, a moment before he made good on the words. His hand cut through the shimmering energy and right through the other demons neck. The shadow demon's body fell lifeless and erupted into a vile smelling smoke. A small wooden idol fell to the floor and splintering amidst the smoke.

"You'll never kill me Sessho..." the voice faded off as the head also turned to the vile smelling smoke before it could finish it's taunt.

Her unexpected savior turned back to her, eyes golden like Inuyasha's. Kagome was about to ask a question when the pain in her side burst and a small jewel flew free from her side, rolling innocently along the floor to pause at the man's foot. It was sparkling and strangely free of blood as if it had absorbed it during it's small roll. The bauble was a gentle pink color - she'd have thought it pretty if it hadn't just burst from her body.

The stone's sudden arrival earned a raised silver brow before the demon bent to lift it up and inspect it.

Kagome didn't notice the reaction; she was busy staring at the gaping hole in her side from which a golf ball-sized jewel had exploded. That must be what the shadow demon had been looking for.

"_But...but...what the hell?"_

**End Chapter**

Hahaha poor Kagome. She suffers so much for my whims. I love tormenting her though cause I'll fix it later with ah...fun things. Okay hope folks keep enjoying my story here. Having a Beta makes updates a little slower than I'd like but it should be better overall as a result.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks for all the reviews, the love is really encouraging. This would have been up sooner but again, my Beta is a perfectionist about his work and therefore slow as dirt.


	3. The Devil's Target

**Chapter Three:** _**The Devil's Target**_

"_The devil is the fear you hold within. The Luciferian aspect of your existence. Your chains. The Darkness of ignorance is your prison."_

_**~Patricia Cori**_

Before Kagome could voice protest at her gaping wound a new figure appeared inside the

doorframe. The jewel that had left her so heavily injured slipped away smoothly into one of

Sesshomaru's sleeves thanks to the demons great dexterity. Kagome was more worried about herself than the strange gem however, pressing her hand to her wound to try to staunch the blood-loss.

The silver hair gave him away as a demon immediately. The suit and lack of odd extra appendages at least gave her hope it was a Host. After a long moment it dawned on her! The Headmaster and he was still in human form for she saw no demon marks on his face. Maybe she'd get expelled, but at least he should have the sense to call an ambulance and life was more important than academics.

"Father..." Her rescuer spoke and unbidden her gaze found him, staring up at him. Even in her dizziness, she couldn't miss the underlying animosity there. If this creature was the headmaster's son, then he was Inuyashas brother!

"Uh hello?" Kagome spoke up finally, family ties not really concerning her at the moment. "Bleeding out on the floor over here. A little help, please?"

They both looked at her, and the unwitting hero shifted his weight to kneel beside her. She nearly fainted when he took the pressure off and more blood gushed out, then a warm feeling came over her and seemed to banish what was left of the chill in her body. A clawed hand was hovering over the wound as a gentle light came from it - similar in color to the honey of his eyes.

"Sesshomaru," The Headmaster replied, sounding surprised as he watched his eldest son administer aid. "Are you finally able to see that our path must involve mortals instead of considering them lesser? Or did you trick the poor girl into letting you free?"

"Is your mind starting to grow infirm with your old age father?" Sesshomaru stated, his voice cold. He looked at her and she felt somehow inferior just from the sheer disapproval in his eyes. "The Mortal had the choice of releasing me or death. You are well aware of my views father. There is no point revisiting that conversation - you'll find it hasn't changed."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha caught up to his fathe. He came bounding around the corner, pausing just short of slamming into his dad. Eyes looking around and pausing on his friend. "Are you okay Kago...me? What the hell are you doing! Get away from her!"

Inuyasha leapt at Sesshomaru, ready to claw at his older brother. He was an 'act first ask questions later' sort of boy. He'd seen as he had turned the corner this unfamiliar demon with Kagome's blood on his hands and was still laying those dirty hands on her. His leap was interrupted by a small flick of the wrist, it was all the crouching demon needed. The same ribbon of deceptively gentle light that was used on the banished shadow demon curled out and around the boys neck. Slamming him down with such force it put a hole in the ground and a moment later a thump from the boy striking the next floor down could be heard.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome started to get up but the same hand that had waved off her friend like a fly held her in place.

"Be still, Mortal."

It was all he said, despite her fear for Inuyasha, wanting to look for a sign of him she found herself listening, looking back to the handsome demon that rescued her.

_"Inuyasha's suppose to be the strongest half-demon at our school. From what I've been told he's defeated even full demons before - and that no other half-demon has been able to stand up to him."_ She remembered fairly clearly how much praise he'd been given, part of the reason all the girls were always staring. _"Inuyasha told me once his father was a leader amongst their kind. Yet, Sesshomaru didn't even spare Inuyasha a glance and pushed him through the floor. How can their levels of power be so incredibly different if they are brothers?"_

Kagome realized the pain was nearly gone. Whatever he'd done to heal her somehow the gaping hole was neatly closed, and there wasn't even a scar in it's place.

"What were the terms of your agreement?" the Headmaster asked.

The headmaster knew Inuyasha would return in a moment and probably get pushed down another floor given his stubborn nature. It was good for the boy to learn some humility, but this wasn't how he'd wanted this meeting to take place.

"Not something that concerns you," Sesshomaru replied in the same frigid tone as before. "Once I have finished here, I will be on my way to recover my Bakusaiga."

"You know demonic weapons are not allowed to our people, Sesshomaru." the Headmaster still seemed unhappy, but he was trying to be the voice of reason, as usual. It was sort of nice, even if he was scary as Inuyasha's dad. The Headmaster felt like some part of her life that hadn't been torn apart in the last evening; a stable buoy in a storm. "Things are not the same, many laws have changed since you were put to rest."

"Then they will seal me again," Sesshomaru replied standing up and pulling Kagome to her feet. Letting her go and then scowling at her when she grabbed his tail to steady herself. If he hadn't promised to keep her safe until his contact was complete he'd remove the offending hand himself. "I am not like you."

"You healed her...you are bound to her by contact then: to an ordinary mortal girl." The headmaster commented glancing between them, not quite frowning but in no way smiling. "You believe to take her to that place without her getting injured? I should never have let your mother spoil you as I did."

"She will serve as a detriment, yes, but nothing that will matter." Sesshomaru replied, his eyes as icy as his voice. "Once I have my Bakusaiga, I will finish Naraku and then your council can foolishly attempt to put me down. You will find much more will be destroyed if you choose to fight me on this, Father."

Inuyasha had rounded the corner and was about to make another headstrong pounce when he heard how the man addressed the Headmaster and stopped. "Wait...what's going on? Father? What sort of idiot is this, Dad? He hurt Kagome...we should kill him."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed on Inuyasha. A green light enveloped his left hand as his tone took a dangerous edge, dripping with malice. "And you, half-breed, what would you do? Beat yourself up more? Is this the sort of ineffectual spawn you parent now, Father? You lay with mortals; what a degradation to have _your_ blood running through _my_ veins."

Inuyasha shook just barely and seemed about to leap at Sesshomaru again when his father reached out and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Even after what happened with Rin you fail to find value in the humans...you would call_ her _life meaningless?"

Sesshomaru's eyes barely flickered at that, narrowing ever slightly. He didn't offer a reply, and instead took Kagome's hand and started toward the door. Inuyasha got tossed like a rag doll after another small motion from his older brother after only taking a step toward them. They went upstairs.

_"I thought Souta and I had problems..."_ She nearly fell but didn't, trailing after him so she wasn't dragged along. She tugged at him to try and get free of the grasp but to no avail.

"You are still bound to her until you complete the terms of your contract," His father said trailing after them. The edge of anger had turned to amusement. "A normal human. I never thought I'd see the day, pup."

_"Not helping!"_ Kagome thought as loudly as she could at the Headmaster, hoping that somehow all demons could hear thoughts if Sesshomaru had gone into her mind. The taunting was only seeming to piss the ridiculously strong demon off more. It was her wrist that his claws were tightening around! _"If you can't help, please shut up!"_

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to sigh, instead still pulling her along.

"What the hell is everyone talking about?" She tried to stop herself but found herself drug over the floor by the demon effortlessly. His muscles didn't tighten or flex, and he didn't even glance back at her struggling until she put another hand over his wrist in an attempt to push it away. "Stop! I don't want to go anywhere with you until I know what the hell is happening here."

"Do not overstep your place because you think my unworthy Father will rescue you, Mortal. You are safe. Do not remedy yourself of my grace by continuing to object to my orders." The way he spoke to her shocked her more than anything, as if she were some sort of slave. Yet, against her will, she found her mouth staying obediently closed and her struggle ceasing. There didn't seem to be much of a point to it.

"Adding kidnapping to your list of crimes? Isn't that beneath you Sesshomaru?" The Headmaster was starting to seem less and less like the help she was hoping for. Then there was the fact that somewhere in her mind she was actually angry at him insulting his son. It made her freeze as she tried to reason out why she would care about such a thing.

"A demon speaks of their oaths only in private Father. Even you wouldn't deny me that most basic of our traditions." Sesshomaru stated, his free hand still emitting it's light green glow. Not stopping, he went up to the roof ignoring the now screaming protests of Inuyasha behind them. They were enveloped in a white light that made her feel weightless, some sort of magic that the demon commanded. Then it zipped across the sky away from the old school building, the blocks around it, and the city.

*****In a Shadow*****

"You're doing wonderfully, oh great and powerful leader," Byakuya yawned as he leaned back on his paper crane. While his tone hadn't been skeptical, it was obvious he wasn't being complimentary. "The miko and the jewel were both taken by Sesshomaru...whom you allowed to escape despite the fact that he was your greatest enemy back before he was sealed."

The man was not full demon, but a servant Naraku had crafted. His demon mark, like his makers, was a brand of a spider on his back. It allowed both of them to blend into normal society easily if they so chose. He wore a colorful kimono and leaned on a paper crane the size of him.

"Should I return you to the shadows I folded you out of?" Naraku threatened to the mouthy servant. Well aware of his mistakes and didn't need the extra mockery. His real body had taken a little damage from his connection to the doll. A burn mark around his neck was still healing. Sadly, Byakuya was too good of a spy to rip to shreds as easily as Naraku threatened to.

He'd been so close to the jewel. He was positive the girl had possessed it, she reeked of the dark magic the jewel possessed. With the demons trapped within it couldn't help but be a beacon of unholy energy. Yet she didn't seem to have any idea what he was talking about. She also had shown no actual form of personal power as a priestess or she would have put up some fight beyond just releasing Sesshomaru. A true priestess would have never released a demon to save themselves. For all the public shows of peace between the two parties, the Priesthood had zero tolerance for an Abbandon.

She'd stated that she thought Sesshomaru could have been one. If the child of the great dog demon wasn't so bent on killing Naraku. As one of the General's of the Abbandon he held more than enough power to be detrimental to surrounding lands if he fought to the death. Then Sesshomaru would have made an excellent Abbandon himself, he didn't care for mortals either. It was a pity to see such potential wasted because he was to egotistical to listen to the orders of any one group.

Naraku's miscalculations had already cost him, so he had to step back and reconsider how to approach this. Find a way to stay well away from the gifted nose of his new enemy and then spy on him distantly. The modern world gave him ways that wouldn't involve easily detected magics or demons. If Naraku played his cards right, perhaps he could work the new situation to the advantage of the sect. He wasn't a bad bluffer after all. Perhaps Sesshomaru had been sealed long enough that he would choose the right side of this war as opposed to getting sealed again.

"Byakuya, I have things I need you to accomplish. You'll need to contact Hakudoshi and see about him laying a web over Sesshomaru. If he causes a problem somewhere it shouldn't take much to track him. He's never been one to stay low on the radar. If he is the same demon that was put into that crystalline field, then he will refuse to hide his demon markings."

*****Lightspeed Away*****

They moved so quickly inside that ball of light she could barely tell the ground was shooting by beneath them. It wasn't until they paused she noticed that the colors of the city had been replaced by green. Her stomach churned and rumbled; Kagome was very thankful she hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day. Not hungry after that nauseating trip but glad nothing was in her stomach. Somehow she doubted the Narcissist demon would appreciate it if she tossed her cookies on his boots.

She slunk down to the ground when he let go of her, dizzy and reeling from the trip. Her mind was spinning and her body was trying to adjust back to normal after the discomfort the unnatural form of transportation had caused. _"Did I just willingly let myself get kidnaped by a demon? Oh, this isn't good, not good at all! I hate Kikyo! This is all her fault!"_

Her eyes drifted up from the grass slowly, still too disoriented to move quickly. There wasn't much here...just a clearing in the forest. The moon shone brightly overhead; judging from the celestial orb's placement in the sky, it was nearly midnight. Its light almost made Sesshomaru glow, a beacon in the darkness. The demon standing near her, looked along the edge of the field as though searching for something. Toward the field's center she saw an old styled well that no longer possessed a pulley or bucket. There were no signs of civilization here. She couldn't make out any lights in the shadowy forest, and the autumn wind seemed to hold more wind chill this late into the night. She shivered from her lack of a jacket and rubbed her arms.

When Sesshomaru stepped toward the well, she scrambled to her feet. The memories of dark tentacles attempting to murder her were too fresh to willingly be far from her bad-tempered defender. The wind made the shadows of the trees almost ungulate like some oozing mass. She grasped the fabric of his sleeve once she caught up. Fearing the dark held a new meaning for her, anymore.

"Mortal."

She jumped and grasped his sleeve tighter, fingers wrapping around his arm when he addressed her. The sudden voice in the silent forest had gotten to her frayed nerves. She wanted vaguely to cry, but didn't want to seem even more weak.

"Calm yourself," He commanded. It wasn't what wanted to say, but it often seemed to help slow the hearts of these humans. This mortal was like a mouse cornered by a cat. Her heart was palpitating against her chest. She pressed closer to him and he could feel the thrumming beat through her fingers. Those blue eyes of hers were dilated, it was obivious she was not taking the transportation light well. He knew she would be an annoyance, but hoped she wouldn't faint. It would be much more vexing to have to carry her about while on his search.

At least she seemed to be reacting to his words.

Kagome was fianlly relaxing a little. Staring into that honeyed gaze helped to reassure her. He was incredibly strong after all. The only doubt that remained after a long moment was if he ever failed to fulfill his promises.

"Mortal, I will attempt to explain simply. My Bakusaiga is being held in a sort of armory near here. I can smell it, but cannot sense anything further than this area." He pointed at the general area of the well. By the way his gaze roamed she realized he couldn't see it.

_"I outta let him trip over it," _Kagome thought with a bit of fuming at the first comment of his explanation. _ "The whole family must be racist."_

Gingerly she reached out and took his clawed hand, ignoring the raised brow of displeasure he offered her. Pulling his hand forward, she laid it on the edge of the well. His expression turned less 'I want to squish you bug' as he was able to see the well. Another glance at Kagome and he seemed to be contemplating a moment before Sesshomaru pulled her with him.

Kagome felt herself clinging to his arm as they free fell. A scream caught in the back of her throat as they leapt into the gloom.

**End Chapter**

Yes people have been lied to, some of the rumors from the first chapter were actually untrue. Those tricky bastards. I was glad to have more Sesshy and to put in pieces of the enemy plotting. Sesshy's dad isn't helpful.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks for all the reviews, much to be revealed as the story progresses. All the love makes me feel warm and fuzzy.


	4. Welcome Blindness

**Chapter Four:** _**Welcome Blindness**_

"_Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win..."_

_**~Stephen King**_

"What is going on Dad?" Inuyasha turned around on the roof after watching the light speed off faster than he could follow. Unlike Kagome he could tell that the energy coming from the mysterious man was a manifestation of fully demonic abilities. "Who was that, why would he call you father?"

Inutaisho considered his younger son quietly a long moment. Then he sighed lightly as he glanced toward the horizon as opposed to facing his son's accusing gaze. "He called me father because he's my son. Your older brother, Sesshomaru, he was sealed here before you were born."

"What? Why didn't you ever tell me?" The half-demon's ears were still flattened to his skull, his frustration obvious. He wasn't sure what to think or say, he had a brother, one that was a full demon, so a half brother then? "What else are you lying about? How many unknown siblings do I have out in the world?"

"I'm not lying to you Inuyasha." The older dog demon answered honestly with a small shrug, not certain yet how to take this unexpected change. Knowing it was in his son's nature to overreact. "There are just things I cannot tell you sometimes. Sesshomaru would never join either the Host or the Abbandon when the dissention in the demon races occurred. He usually kept to himself and neither side wanted to deal with him..."

"But?" Inuyasha snapped, not wanting to deal with emotional pauses just then. His respect for his father not something he was concerned with showing given the circumstances. This jerk obviously did something wrong-other than hurting Kagome. He wanted more excuses to hunt down the damn thing that would raise a hand to his friend. Whatever relation they might be, he had no connection to this demon that extended beyond blood.

"Just when he'd finally started to realize that mortals were as much a part of this world as we were the mortal he was working with, at my request. She lead him to the school where they fought Naraku of the Abbandon and she was killed. Sesshomaru released his demonic blade's ability on the school and nearly destroyed it in an attempt to kill Naraku. He did drive off the General for many years before he was able to regenerate from the attack. Sadly Sesshomaru's actions killed every other mortal in the school Inuyasha, and then the leaders of the school, those who had managed to survive, combined their powers to seal him here."

Inutaisho didn't like explaining his son's fate; it had been years since he'd talked about it. Oftentimes he tried not even often to think about his lost first born. He'd left out some of the finer details to Inuyasha but those were things the younger boy didn't need to be aware of. It was a more complex situation than he could express. The fact remained that Sesshomaru had murdered hundreds of young humans and priests, his son had bloodied his claws beyond what the mortals would allow to be redeemed.

"Then we need to hunt him down before he gets that weapon of his back." Inuyasha stated harshly. "That's not right, what he did he should have been killed for, not sealed away. Why would you just keep him here? He's your son so he can get away with mass murder?"

"The single priest that survived sealing him had gone mad. Many gave their lives, their powers, their very sanity just to seal him. Sesshomaru's strength is incredible, beyond what most people in this modern could fathom Inuyasha, to include you. Do you think people didn't try? Even with a seal around him they were unable to reach through and sever his soul's link to his body. Not a single priest was strong enough to face him and succeed even when he was weakened and sealed. Groups of them together fled, or quit their practices after attempting."  
"So have a demon deal with it then!" Inuyasha snapped back, growling at his father as he closed and opened his still healing hands. Ignoring the pain of reopening healing scars, he needed to flex his muscles to keep from using his fists.

"Think about it Inuyasha. Release him from his binds and what would that serve? Destroying more of the local area in an attempt to put him down that couldn't be assured? How many more deaths would be caused first? His actions were unacceptable, but he's served time sealed away for decades. You've never suffered a seal, it is more difficult and painful than you could begin to imagine. Besides, he's served a lifetime, if he's accepted a contract with a mortal, there may yet be hope for him. Few in the human world remember his trespasses, a warrior like him on our side, that is not something we can afford to ignore."

"A contract, with Kagome?" Skeptic Inuyasha scoffed. "He'll finish whatever he's agreed to and kill her probably. She means well but she's really frustrating and has a temper that gets her into trouble often. She'll probably just make him like humans even less and then he'll start murdering more people and be more dangerous if he successfully gets his weapon back from the Prison of Tears."

Then there was the fact that as Sesshomaru's Father and also his father; the Headmaster, should have been able to defeat his wayward son easily enough with the weapons he possessed. Inuyasha doubted that the great dog demon, the lord of Japan, ruler of it's Host element of demons, would have trouble killing his own child if it came down to mere strength. Still, thinking on it seriously it was logical in its own way, not allowing more death to come from killing the creature. His father was quiet, letting him calm himself as he thought over everything he'd been told.

"This is not a decision for you to make or a fight for you to be a part of." The Inutaisho said then with a shake of his head, almost reading the mind of his youngest. "If you hadn't purposefully ignored direct orders and allowed Kagome to come to such a forbidden place by herself, then she wouldn't be in such danger. Sesshomaru is sworn to her until he accomplishes whatever service they agreed on so she's safer than you right now. Go home and wait in your room until I decide on a punishment for you. I need to call a court meeting and alert the keepers of the prison."

"This is wrong and you know it." Inuyasha muttered, though was greatly deflated after his father pointed out it was his fault his friend was in this position. He hopped on the edge of the building and then off, running toward home after an easy landing.

Inutaisho sighed again, figuring he'd be doing that a lot more often in the days to come. His son's were likely not going to get along, he'd have consider allowing the boy to take Tetsuaiga if things got more complicated. Still, in some way it was good to see his eldest son had survived-as unworthy as Sesshomaru said it was to be of his blood, it was the Inutaisho's seed that continued in the demon's veins.

He wondered if Sesshomaru wouldn't someday rise and defeat him as he desired to. Defeating ones lord or father to take their rightful place was an old rite but one that had never been written out of demon law. Only the eldest and the highest ranking often even remembered the days of such traditions, more or less were able to recite the old laws.

There was a small laugh from the Headmaster, life had just gotten a lot more complicated.

*****The Prison of Tears*****

Kagome was still trying to get her eyes to adjust to the near total darkness they'd plunged into. The well bottomed into a landing and he'd caught her before she hit the floor. Then they had gone through several passages, her clinging so tightly to Sesshomaru's arm that if he were human he'd be losing feeling by now. She continued to half step on him or nearly trip over herself, the clinging to his sleeve was the only thing keeping her from losing her footing.

"Mortal, stop falling over yourself." Sesshomaru hissed, though his voice was more silent than usual. He had been trying to sneak in, but considering how much noise the contemptible pest was making that seemed an unlikely hope.

"Well excuse me Mr. Narcissist." She muttered, irritated herself. "I can't see."

A green light suddenly aided her vision, it was dim, but enough to see their immediate surroundings as a large cave structure they were in. The light was coming from a green fire around his left arm, the one she was holding onto. The room was complex with many layers and tunnels she could see, with small sparkles from the light reflecting off groups of bars here and there; it was a prison of some kind.

_"Probably for demons," _Her mind didn't give her many comforting thoughts these days.

She was right next to the edge of the walkway they were on. None of them seemed to have railings. She scooted to the opposite arm before she became aware he was eyeing her with that same 'I'd like to squish you.' expression. "What?"

"You will address me as Sesshomaru." He stated coldly, turning his eyes back to the room as a whole, trying to sniff out his sword in this complex prison with all manner of magical wards would be difficult.

"No." The sudden protest surprised both of them. Kagome though was cold, hungry yet nauseated, tired, frightened and sick of being treated like garbage. "If you want me to call you by your name you can call me by mine. I'm Kagome. Ka. Go. Me."

He was silent a long moment and she could still only see half of his face, contemplating her before his frigid voice spoke. "I accept your condition. You should remember Kagome that my oath didn't state that I wouldn't harm you once our contract has been completed."

Just like that he threatened her life and she swallowed a bit, whatever further protests she might have had went with her bravery. Her safety at those wicked claws possibly only being temporary was a good reminder she needed to watch her tongue and temper. Then one of the bars nearby rattled, and she heard a light throated growl from within, her hands tightening even more as she grasped at his arm, her knuckles white from the effort.

Sesshomaru didn't even look at it, he was still paused, considering which of the many paths to take. If he was disturbed by her fear or her continuing to cling he didn't bother to say so.

As Kagome watched she couldn't make out anything inside the cage but that wasn't going to make her inch a bit closer...the ledge was actually appealing despite the lack of any railing when she thought about the alternatives that could be stuck inside this place. She jumped when Sesshomaru started to move forward but scooted after him. Staying as close as she could and doing her best not to trip on him. That, thankfully, took a lot of concentration away from the spooky noises in the prison around her. She had the sinking feeling whatever was being contained here in these cells was watching them.

Then he came to a sudden stop and she bounced off his back, he didn't even budge when she slammed into him and fell down. Kagome might as well have walked into a brick wall, even his clothing seemed to be stronger than she was. It slipped free of her grasp before it ripped and she hit the ground hard enough on her bum to make her grit teeth from the uncomfortable pain of the fall. She didn't have time to complain or think about it, scrambling back up with a wince when she heard a clatter that had seemed as if it was right next to her.

The bars of the cage he stopped near were shaking heavily, unlike the small rattles of before. With nothing holding onto them to cause it they were quacking with a racket against the earth holding them in place. Then with a high pitched squeal, they began to warp and turn outward, as if something invisible within was clawing it's way free.

She squeaked and grasped back onto more of Sesshomaru's sleeve and arm, the demon's eyes twitching toward her at the cowardly display. He was more irritated she had decided to molest him so freely than he was concerned with whatever was moving the cage's metal. Her reflexes and ability to reply to action around her was as about as good as a two day old pup. How these humans had survived this long continued to confound him.

Sesshomaru pulled her off gently, he took his oaths quite seriously. He was about to comment on how she should cease to be so informal with him. That was put aside as a creature snatched him from the ground, coming right out of the floor and swallowing him in front of Kagome before she could react. She just stared at the long rust colored blade like prongs of the worm-thing that had devoured the demon that had dragged her here. Though even that view was fleeting, for as he was swallowed, so too was her only light source. She could feel it moving through the wall nearby and that just couldn't be a good sign.

_"Some all powerful protector,"_ She thought sarcastically.

The realization of just how bad her situation really was sunk in as she bent down to feel her way across the ground. She did not want to plunge to her death in this demonic prison of gloom. She tried to make her way crawling blindly back the way they'd come, hoping she could reach the exit. She could still hear cages rattling nearby and she could feel herself shivering as she forced herself forward.

It was hard to know where she was, or if she'd made any progress at all at the slow crawl, she could still hear an occasional squeal from the cage behind her that had started to bend open. She wanted to go faster, but the path had been uneven to begin with. Rushing would only get her killed so she had to be wary even though she wanted nothing more than to get up and run.

The feeling she was being watched had increased tenfold. It could have been the terrifying blindness. Though her paranoia wasn't helped by the fact the demon that had been protecting her had been swallowed by a large rusty grub. Whatever it was she wanted to get the hell away from this place as soon as she possibly could before she got into worse trouble.

She could hear her heartbeat, and the almost loud ringing that accompanies a perfect silence. She ceased scrambling in hopes she wouldn't bring any unwanted attention on herself but it was too late. She felt a hand grip around the back of her neck and pull her up off her feet, leaving her dangle blindly in complete darkness.

**End Chapter**

My beta has ceased to beta for me. He lost this chapter so I just went back over it myself today and decided to post it without him. I like this fiction a lot, so hopefully I can get back to it more soon.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks so much for the reviews and comments, hope you keep reading and reviewing. I'm always happy to hear what people think.


End file.
